La noche es el comienzo
by Sakkura Princess Yaoi
Summary: Toma la decisión, no veas al pasado, no pienses en las consecuencias. Olvida a tu padre, tu apellido y tu casa.


El suave ruido de los rociadores del enorme jardín, el ligero viento frío de los comienzo de octubre y de los mediados de otoño se colaban por su ventana, la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sus ojos que estaban fijos en el reloj de su celular, apretaba el botón de bloqueó poniendo en negro la pantalla, volviéndolo a presionar casi enseguida a la espera de un mensaje, y de que el reloj marcará las 2 de la mañana.

No sabía si lo que sentía eran ansias, si era miedo, no sabía si lo que estaba por hacer lo correcto. Decepcionaría a su padre Ned, entristecería a su madre Catelyn, Sansa pensaría que estaba arruinando todo lo que sus padres tenían planeado para ellos, Jon… Jon probablemente le apoyaría, al menos eso quería pensar, Branny y Rickon… no, ellos eran muy chicos para entenderlo, y Arya… la pequeña Arya si fuera un poco más grande seguro lo hubiera empujado a hacer aquello hace un tiempo.

No era nada sencillo llevar el apellido Stark, estaban en pleno 2017, se suponía que no debería haber ese tipo de prejuicios, que no debería presentarse aquellos problemas. Pero cuando llevabas ese apellido, cuando tu familia era parte de la nobleza inglesa, cuando se suponía que eras el primogénito perfecto, con la bella novia perfecta, con el compromiso y la carrera ideal, cuando formarías parte del parlamento, y cuando quizá llegarías a ser primer ministro como lo era tú padre, cuando tu futuro ya estaba planeado en su totalidad, te sentías en la época en que los hombres llevaban armadura e iban a todos lados a caballo.

Porque él no quería nada de eso, él no quería continuar con esa crianza, él quería ir al concierto de Kasabian en medio del festival de música Indie, con el lodo salpicado hasta sus rodillas de la mano de la persona que amaba. Porque por más estúpido que eso sonara, aquello significaban un sinfín de cosas, la más importante de ellas; su libertad.

Lo haría.

El mensaje hizo sonar su celular, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Tomó la mochila de al lado de su cama, y se acercó a la ventana, arrojando primero su "equipaje", para luego bajar él, quedándose colgado de las manos, soltándose dando un pequeño salto, cayendo de manera un poco torpe entre los arbustos.

Se echó la mochila a los hombros y empezó a correr entre el pasto que se veía fresco como en primavera, aunque en los árboles se notaba el dorado del otoño. No podía irse por el camino principal a la salida de la mediana mansión, pues estaba vigilada, pero conocía con exactitud la ronda de los guardias.

Logró llegar a la barda, subiendo con habilidad por ella. Parte de su entrenamiento militar, su padre insistía en que todos sus hijos varones a cierta edad, pasaran un determinado tiempo en la milicia. "Ama y sirve a tu país" repetía siempre.

Cuando sus pies cayeron del lado contrario, a la calla que se veía algo deshabitada se llevó un pequeño susto cuando unas manos le sujetaron de la cintura, pero su gesto cambió a una sonrisa que quiso volverse una risa de felicidad cuando pudo contemplar los ojos verdes, el cabello dorado, y los rasgos masculinos, del mismo Jaime Lannister.

Su corazón se paró al ver al otro sonreír, siempre a su lado se sentía cómo un niño sin control, cómo un adolescente que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. En cierta manera Jaime era bastante mayor que él, 11 años en realidad. Pero no lo volvía un viejo, y él no era un niño. Sus manos se apoyaron con cierto cuidado en el pecho ajeno, apretando la tela de la camisa de la emoción que lo recorría.

—¿Listo? —Le preguntó.

—Mi padre va a matarme, va a matarnos… y probablemente después de eso, tu padre mutile los cadáveres— dijo a modo de respuesta, sacando esa masculina risa, que tanto amaba en el otro.

—Probablemente. —Asintió esto— ¿Quieres retractarte?

—No —Se alejó de sus brazos llevando una mano a masajear el puente de la nariz—No sé, tú eres hijo de Twyn Lannister.

—Y tú de Ned Stark. Nuestros padres compitieron por un puesto de gobierno, mi padre propagó rumores sobre tu padre, tu padre juzgó y amenazó al mío en cadena nacional. Esas cosas pasan, nos debería de importar, pero la verdad es que… estoy mandando al demonio todo, porque lo que deseo es besarte. Robb, te amo, pero si no te sientes seguro de hacer esto puedes…

—¿Regresar y casarme con esa chica Tyrell? ¿Tener hijos y entrar al partido? Fingir que soy feliz imitando a mi padre. —Suspiró al final—Lo admiro, no quiero defraudarlo...

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Robb dio un paso más cerca del alto y rubio—Pero todo lo que quiero hacer es besarte también.

Jaime le tomó del rostro y estampó un beso en sus labios, uno rápido y que sonó con un tronido apartándose sólo para perderse en los ojos del hermoso chico de rizos rojizos que había robado su corazón. Tantos años de fidelidad a su familia, de planeación para aplastar a los Stark, y bueno en definitiva quería estar encima de uno pero no de la forma que su padre o su ambiciosa hermana desearían.

Sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas, antes de inclinarse de nuevo a besarle, esta vez de manera más intensa y apasionado, disfrutando el dulce sabor de la lengua del otro, volviendo lenta y sensual la caricia, sintiendo las manos del menor aferrándose a sus brazos, temblando entre sus manos.

Cuando se separaron, Jaime le abrazó por el cuello pegándole a él, dejó un beso en su cabello y soltó un suspiro, porque el aroma de Robb le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena.

Le jaló de la mano, para guiarlo hasta el auto. No fue necesario abrir la puerta, ambos saltaron dentro del convertible.

Jaime encendió el motor, y en poco tiempo ya estaban en la carretera, Robb llevaba los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hecha hacía atrás, el corto cabello rojizo se agitaba un poco. Y aunque el Lannister sabía que debía concentrar su atención en la carretera sus ojos inevitablemente recorrían desde el nacimiento del cabello, la curva de la nariz, los labios rosas, la perfecta barbilla hasta el cuello y la manzana de adán, dónde se moría por encajar sus dientes.

En un alto, percibió movimiento a su lado, sintió el aire caliente en su cuello, y luego los dientes de su novio encajados en la orilla de su cuello, seguido de una pequeña risa.

Le gustaba eso, le gustaba que fueran diferentes.

Robb Stark tenía una imagen recta, decían que era digno hijo de su padre, que era firme y algo atemorizante, que el honor y la caballerosidad corría por sus venas, que era un príncipe no nacido en la familia real, un hombre destinado a ser un rey.

Pero a su lado ese era ese chiquillo que se sonrojaba con un beso, que se sienta seguro para hacer travesuras y reírse de ellas.

Y él… él dejaba de ser el soldado en el tablero de ajedrez de su padre, para ser un hombre que por fin podía estar con quien y como quería.

Robb sentía que por fin podía respirar, sentía ganas de reír y una sensación de delicioso vacío y revoltijo en su estómago. Observaba el perfil de Jaime y sabía que aquello era lo correcto, que si no hubiera accedido el arrepentimiento le habría consumido.

No sabía si aquello duraría, si lo lograrían. No podía decir si sería la noche antes de seguir con el resto de sus vidas, o si el resto de sus vidas iniciaba esa noche. En cualquiera de los dos casos, se sentía feliz por ir allí, en ese asiento de copiloto.

Un lobo y un león alejándose de sus manadas nunca era una buena señal, pero si lo hacían juntos… podría llegar a funcionar.


End file.
